


Dear Saint Nick

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: In which Emori & Otan like to commit crimes on behalf of Santa and bring Murphy along this year. And then have a predictable cheesy tradition.





	Dear Saint Nick

Murphy was resigned to his fate. Everyone had paired off, got married, had kids. And he was left here. Even Raven was gone to visit Sinclair for Christmas.

So he was surprised when Emori called him and invited him to a traditional Abalos Christmas. They’d only been dating a few weeks, so Murphy wasn’t quite expecting to meet her family yet.

But...it couldn’t go too horribly, right?

*****************

A car alarm blared, and he could definitely admit that while this was fun, more fun than he’d had in a while, he had committed more...extralegal activities in the six hours he’d spent with Otan and Emori than he had in his entire life. He hopped in Emori’s car and they were driving, snickering at the idea of children believing Santa was the one who stole their Christmas lights.

Otan worked on untangling the lights, the occasional glib comment thrown at Emori whenever she commented on how slow he was.

Murphy watched, amused and worn out. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he managed to observe the way Emori acted around her brother without disturbing the situation too much until they got to...the beach?

“Why are we at the beach?” Murphy asked.

Emori and Otan shared a knowing glance, and Emori kissed Murphy quickly. “Wait and see, John.”

He sighed and let Emori lead him towards an already set up bonfire. Otan and Emori lit matches and threw them in the center, doing their best to make sure the flames didn’t go out before it caught traction. She handed him a piece of paper and a pen, taking out her own.

“On the paper, write down one thing you want in life, and then throw it in the bonfire. Theory is, next Christmas, it'll come true,” she explained.

Otan seemed to already have performed this tradition of theirs and disappeared somewhere, which alarmed Murphy a little. However, Emori didn’t seem alarmed at all, writing down something on her slip of paper and somehow managing to hide it from Murphy.

After a few seconds of thought, Murphy put down,  _ Something to be proud of.  _

Vague, cheesy, he knew. But it was a wish. One he thought maybe he could achieve lately. Emori took his hand, a smile on her face. “Ready?”

Murphy nodded and walked with her towards the fire, both of them throwing the paper into the fire at the same time. They watched it burn, and at some point, they were just watching the way the tide slowly crept upon the fire, coming closer and closer to putting it out. Just a nip of water at their feet made them realize that the fire was nearly out and they were still outside, in the middle of a winter night.

Emori put out the rest of the fire, pulling Murphy along back towards the car. And suddenly they were kissing.

“You had fun?” she muttered.

“Yeah. Lots of fun,” Murphy replied, smiling and kissing her once again. “Can I come along next year, too?”

Emori’s face softened and she whispered, “Of course you can.”


End file.
